Lembranças
by Mahorin
Summary: E ele se via preso em lembranças de outra vida, fascinado por uma mulher que não conhecera. Aiacos x Violate. Saint Seiya Clássico com Lost Canvas.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como o Lost Canvas. Mas eu adoraria ter a _Surplice _de Behemoth para cosplay, é.**  
>Casal: <strong>Aiacos x Violate. **  
>Gênero: <strong>Drama/Romance.

* * *

><p><em>"Aqueles que se encontraram e amaram não podem ser separados,<em>_  
><em>_Se não se encontram nesta vida, encontram-se na outra."_

_**A Queda de Atlântida - A Teia da Luz.**_

* * *

><p>A noite trazia consigo o brilho forte emanado pelas estrelas e acentuado pelo luar. Sem qualquer presença de nuvens, aquele que mirasse o céu noturno se sentiria contemplando o universo em si, enquanto brilhos prateados corriam por ele, anunciando o mal pressagio.<p>

Para os gregos presos à tradições antigas, era o sinal da Guerra Santa.

Os olhos âmbares fitavam aquele céu com estranha familiaridade – sendo invadidos por um sentimento de nostalgia que ele não sabia dizer de onde vinha. Afinal, o Espectro havia acabado de despertar em seu corpo humano e a primeira lembrança que possuía era dos gritos agonizantes que preenchiam o mundo quando dera consciência de si mesmo.

Varreu a mente procurando algum motivo para aquele sentimento sufocante. Pandora o recepcionando? Não. Minos lhe dando boas vindas e oferecendo ajuda? Não. Trajar pela primeira vez naquela era a _Surplice_ de Garuda?

Talvez...

Pois ali, em um luxuoso divã no seu quarto no Castelo Heinstein, Aiacos ora contemplava o céu, ora se perdia em pensamentos ao fitar o brilho do capacete do seu atual traje. O Espectro buscava entender a impressão forte que agora descobrira ser causada por sua armadura. Era como se ela quisesse compartilhar seus sentimentos... Fazê-lo se lembrar de que um dia foi o rei daquele céu.

* * *

><p><em>E em um lustroso barco ele se via, sendo aclamado por Espectros inferiores em meio às nuvens. Sua pose, sentado em um trono em frente a eles, era de pura elegância e domínio, mas... Não era ele. O nome daquele humano que em sua época fora Aiacos de Garuda lhe vinha à cabeça, e o atual compreendeu que visualizava uma lembrança.<em>

_E para o Kyoto do passado, Suikyo, pouco lhe importava os Espectros que o serviam. Criaturas inúteis, fracas, indignas de sua atenção ou confiança. Deviam apenas temê-lo – pois assim, mais obedientes se tornavam._

_Mas havia ela._

_Era de longe o mais violento Espectro do seu barco; feria-se, cortava-se, banhava-se em sangue e se divertia imensamente com aquilo. Presenteava seu rei com os mais preciosos e belos tesouros, assim como todos os seus atos eram apenas para ele. __Garuda sentia-se lisonjeado e envaidecido de ser o mundo de Violate de Behemoth__; a Espectro mostrava-se digna de ser seu exército de uma só pessoa, sua linha de frente. Em suas atitudes podia facilmente ser confundida com um homem – mas Aiacos reconhecia traços femininos nos olhos negros, em sua pele já marcada por inúmeras cicatrizes, mas que ainda assim mantinha a suavidade que apenas uma mulher poderia possuir._

_Ela era digna de ser sua rainha._

* * *

><p>As cento e oito estrelas ajoelharam-se em volta da figura imponente de Pandora, que parecia direcionar mais atenção à harpa do que ao exército. Seus dedos dedilhavam cada corda em gestos graciosos e ao mesmo tempo firmes, como uma cobra que busca sua presa... Terminada a música representante da caça, levantou-se de olhos fechados.<p>

- Estão aqui todos aqueles que possuem a honra de lutar ao lado de Vossa Majestade... Sintam-se orgulhosos por despertarem em uma nova era para, ao lado do Senhor Hades, tingi-la de negro! Os cento e oito Espectros do nosso Deus estão aqui apenas para derrotar Athena!

Houve gritos e aplausos em resposta. Mas Aiacos nem ao menos prestou atenção... Procurava, pelo canto dos olhos, qualquer traço da armadura que ele sabia ser de Behemoth...

* * *

><p><em>- Violate... Mas que belo espetáculo!<em>

_A mulher sorriu em resposta, o rosto respingando em sangue de um Cavaleiro – que, ao chão, estava irreconhecível. Aquele que viera proteger a pequena vila do ataque ordenado por Aiacos perecera... Assim como a vila._

_Behemoth andou até o seu rei, mas seus passos direitos falhavam. Foi quando se ajoelhou diante dele que o escutou questionar._

_- Machucou-se, Violate?_

_- Fora no ultimo e desesperado ataque dessa escória. – A mulher informou, irritada. – No entanto, será apenas mais uma marca deixada pela honra de estar em batalha pelo senhor, minha Asa Metade._

_Aiacos riu com gosto, os olhos brilhando em prazer._

_- Muito bem, Asa Metade... Então significa que está pronta para ampliar o nosso reino?_

_- Sim, meu rei._

* * *

><p>- Rainha...<p>

- O que disse, senhor Aiacos?

Tirado das lembranças que vinham de sua armadura, o atual Kyoto de Garuda deparou-se com um Espectro ajoelhado diante de si, os olhos curiosos o fitando. Irritado, questionou-o.

- Quem é você?

- Stand de Besouro Mortal, senhor.

- E o que quer? – A irritação diluiu-se por parte. Stand deveria apenas lhe informar algo...

- Pandora está ordenando que os Espectros deixem o castelo e se dirijam até o Inferno. Athena suicidou-se para enfrentar Vossa Majestade Hades no mundo Inferior, e seus Cavaleiros estão a seguindo pela passagem do nosso castelo.

- Sendo assim, irei me retirar.

- Deseja alguma coisa, senhor Aiacos? – Besouro pareceu ansioso por acatar alguma ordem dele e de fato, era evidente a boa vontade com que a faria; porém, o Juiz negou.

Descia as escadas calmamente apesar dos tremores vindos do desabamento do castelo. Os olhos âmbares estavam vazios, as comparações entre Stand e Violate eram inevitáveis.

"_Não é a mesma coisa."_

* * *

><p><em>Sua Rainha não saberia lidar com isso, achava. Mas despertava sentimentos nele que não poderia controlar... <em>

_E ela simplesmente estava ajoelhada à sua frente, esperando a ordem do seu Rei, como sempre. Aiacos ordenou que Violate se levantasse e se aproximasse, e quando ela o fez, Garuda cruzou as pernas, com a cabeça apoiada na mão direita. Com os olhos fixos na figura que escondia a beleza de mulher, sorriu... a mão livre puxou uma mecha das madeixas negras, levou-a ao nariz a fim de sentir seu odor... Que misturado ao cheiro de sangue, lhe eram irresistíveis._

_Levantou-se, buscando o corpo dela, enlaçando-a pela cintura. E Behemoth deixava seu senhor agir como lhe agradasse... Embora Aiacos percebesse que sua respiração ficasse pausada, notou também um brilho diferente no olhar dela. Era como se Violate ansiasse por isso tanto como... Não, mais do que ele._

_Tocou o rosto de Violate com a mão e a viu fechar os olhos. Ora essa! Aquele monstro violento afinal tem um lado meigo? Garuda sorriu, gostando de ver como sua Asa Metade se rendia diante dos seus carinhos, no entanto não percebia que, dessa forma, estava caído nos encantos daquela mulher._

_Mas o que aconteceria se fosse adiante? Seria devorado por ela, repelido ou bem recebido? Teria que arriscar para saber... Inclinou-se a fim de aproximar seu rosto ao dela e tocou-lhe os lábios..._

* * *

><p>O atual Kyoto de Garuda acordou com o coração disparado.<p>

Talvez estivesse esperando vê-la ajoelhada à sua frente, aguardando suas ordens. Mas nada havia na prisão em que Aiacos era o responsável.

- _Que atitude ridícula. –_ Pensou. –_ Preso em lembranças, rendido pelas memórias de uma mulher que eu nem ao menos conheço._

De fato... Mas as imagens que vinham em sua mente o encantavam, assim como lhe invejava. Porque desde que despertara como Espectro, havia apenas conhecido o desespero, o medo e a obrigação de seu destino... E mesmo que houvesse subordinados tão leais a ele nessa época, nada chegaria ao alcance do que o Kyoto passado vivera com Violate de Behemoth...

Seria amor? Um Espectro teria a capacidade de amar? Pois era esse sentimento, tão apropriado aos Cavaleiros de Athena, que parecia ter testemunhado sua _Surplice, _há duzentos e tantos anos. Mesmo assim... Seria capaz desse amor sobreviver à morte, e renascer em outra vida?

Aiacos queria descobrir... Mas ela não estava lá.

Suspirou. Assim como Suikyo, o antigo Garuda, estava perdido por aquela mulher... Que até agora, nessa nova era, não havia aparecido diante dele, a espera de alguma ordem...

- Behemoth... Com certeza está desperto, afinal todos os Espectros de Hades estão vivos... Mas Violate...

Não completou seu monólogo, já que nesse momento uma cascata de cabelos negros o tirou a atenção. Aiacos ergueu os olhos e viu a altiva figura feminina correndo em direção à porta da prisão. Ergueu-se em um pulo, e antes que desse o primeiro passo, a mulher parou ao portal e virou seu rosto para o lado. Infelizmente, os olhos estavam cobertos pela franja, mas Garuda notou seu sorriso. Voltou a correr, com o Juiz a seu alcance.

Aiacos corria pelo Inferno, entre os gritos e lamúrias de tantos mortos, enquanto sua mente era invadida por outras tantas lembranças que vieram em peso, e ele teve que se concentrar para discernir o real do imaginário...

_... Violate dedicava sua maquiagem de sangue à sua Asa Metade..._

... Garuda corria, algum Espectro talvez o chamasse, mas não deu atenção...

_... os lábios se tocaram, o beijo era um misto de luxúria e amor..._

... ouviu alguém dizer que os Cavaleiros de Bronze estavam pela área...

_... viu-a cair..._

_... _Um arrepio o percorreu, enquanto via a imagem da mulher parar e desaparecer, aos poucos...

_... abraçou seu corpo frio, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos. O adeus._

E ela sumiu.

Aiacos parou de chofre, apoiando-se em um túmulo para manter o equilíbrio. Sentia-se tonto e sem fôlego, junto a um aperto que vinha na região do coração... Deixou-se ficar, de olhos fechados e cenho contraído, até recuperar-se. E quando abriu os olhos, sentiu o sangue fugir do seu rosto.

Havia um corpo caído ali em frente, junto a uma poça de sangue. De imediato, Aiacos percebeu que se tratava de um Espectro, mas não fora a imagem da morte ou de um aliado que o fizera gelar. No ombro esquerdo da _Surplice_, havia o busto de um monstro que ele conhecia muito bem...

- _Behemoth._

No cadáver, caído de costas, não havia sinais aparentes de batalha. Apenas uma cascata de cabelos negros tapando-lhe o rosto que provavelmente estaria em choque pelo ataque surpresa. Mas Aiacos não se atreveria a virar o corpo.

Não lhe interessava saber quem era o Espectro morto. Não mais. Apenas fixaria a ideia de que não era ela...

Pois sua Rainha não cairia tão fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

O casal mais perfeito em Saint Seiya, para mim, é Aiacos x Violate. Sou fascinada por eles, pela relação e dedicação dela para com seu Rei... e sempre quis escrever algo sobre eles.

Eu não gosto de associar Lost Canvas com o Clássico por considerar LC uma história à parte, mas fiquei me perguntando como seria Aiacos da era atual sem sua Asa Metade... e surgiu _isso._

Kissus.~

**~ Mahorin, O3.O5.11**


End file.
